


piece of cake

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [48]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cravings, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we-live-among-you said to benxmike:<br/>It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	piece of cake

**Author's Note:**

> its mpreg which means a man is pregnant.  
> don't like it ? well don't read it <3

Ben woke up to a movement in his belly. Groggily, Ben reached down to soothe the patch of skin and under it his baby girls. It didn’t work as they kept on moving, until Ben had to sit up to get the pressure off his back. Sitting there, in the dark bedroom with Mike snoring beside him. Reaching for his phone, he groaned as he saw that it was only 2am. He could have 6 more hours of beautiful, beautiful sleep.

“Ben?” the not so sleeping Mike asked him and spying down, he could see Mike's eyes staring right back at him.

“They woke me up.” Ben said softly, cradling his belly with his hand.

With a smile, Mike leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the belly, laughing as he felt them move against his lips.

“Such an active bunch. I don’t even know if those are my kids with such energy.”

“You lazy lot.” Ben said grinning but then a puzzled look took place on his face.

“I think… I think I want cake.” Mike, who was used to Ben's cravings by now, just looked up and nodded asking “What kind?” as he rolled from Ben out of the bed.

“Chocolate fudge.” Ben said instantly and surprised himself, but he moved to get up too. With the help of Mike he finally came to an upright position.

“You know I only know how to make a boring old vanilla cake, right?”

Ben chuckled, walking behind Mike down the stairs. One hand curving around his belly and one on Mike's shoulder, keeping him upright.

“Then watch and learn, because I have the feeling this craving is going to stick.” Ben told him as they came into the kitchen.

“Chocolate fudge cake? Our babies are going to be sweet.” Mike stated and was already bringing Ben the baking utensils, collecting also the ingredients Ben listed from everywhere in the big kitchen.

“You are going to be so tired later on.” Ben looked up from where he was mixing the butter and chocolate together.

“Mh?” he asked.

“You gonna fall asleep on your feet today love.” Mike repeated, sneaking an arm around his waist.

“I always fall asleep on my feet.” Ben reminded him but smiled, leaned back into Mike.

“But it's 2am and I don’t think you are going to be able to sleep another round with a hefty case of heartburn from all the fat and sugar.”

“It's worth it.” Ben replied and giggled as kisses started coming down on his shoulder.

“If you say so.” The time went by and at 3am, Ben had his cake, steaming and great smelling on the counter and he was already digging in only minutes after taking it out of the oven, moaning around each bit he took.

Mike was half snoozing at his side, eyes only half open but watching Ben with a smile on his face.

Later Mike had to carry Ben to a couch and cover him with a blanket after he fell asleep during a meeting. During which he mostly complained to him about his heartburn and his tiredness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
